


Fancy (Him)

by DollViking



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollViking/pseuds/DollViking
Summary: Kai'sa wingwomans Ahri into asking Yasuo out for a date.
Relationships: Ahri & Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fancy (Him)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A little rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830215) by [alberich (byakugo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakugo/pseuds/alberich). 



> I started writing this months ago, finished it when "A little rain" pushed me back into inspiration.  
> Continuing it is in serious consideration, especially since I'm staying up just to finish and post this.  
> Kai'sa and her mystery girlfriend will never meet in canon, but I can still dream and write them being sickeningly cute.

“You better run, run, run, run, run…”

Ahri was on her way to the studio to meet Kai’sa, humming an old song of hers. A dance practice came to her mind: when she was still a solo artist with only background dancers to practice together with. It has been what, seven years since she has debuted? It seemed like much longer than that. Back then, she didn’t know Kai’sa, Evelynn or Akali and how those three will help change her career and life for the better. She owes so much to the other K/DA girls, being the best leader and friend she could be is the only way to show her gratitude.

She reached the door and opened it to find Kai’sa on the phone, smiling while talking to someone, her gemstones floating behind her shoulders. Ahri put her bag down on a chair and sat down to change from her heels into something more dance appropriate as she listened to her friend laugh as she talked to her girlfriend on the phone.

“Of course he doesn’t hate you, he’s just… a bit put off by your goth style. He’ll grow to love you, don’t worry.” That’s when she noticed that the fox entered the room. She greeted Ahri with a nod, then turned towards the speakers in the room.

“Listen angel, I have to go, I have to make a choreo with Ahri. I’ll see you tomorrow, right? “Her insecure question must have gotten a passionate answer, because she suddenly turned red as a tomato. “No, not while father is home! Gods above, what’s wrong with you.”

Ahri could hear faint laughter from the other end of the line as Kai’sa said goodbye and ended the call, smiling and shaking her head as she put down her phone. The girls exchanged a quick hug as greeting and situated themselves in front of the mirrored wall to go over the parts Kai’sa came up with before their meeting.

~

Their practice session lasted way into the night hours. They only stopped to go to the bathroom and to visit a nearby restaurant for dinner, then went back to working on the choreography. They already figured out the most of it, now they just had to work on the formations. They decided that they’ll figure it out with the other members and leaned on the wall to relax a bit.

“Thanks for helping with this.”

Ahri glanced up at her friend's words to see Kai'sa gazing at her, a thankful look in her purple eyes.

“We’re a team, Kai’sa. It’s my pleasure that you let me give my input since I’m not nearly as good at this as you are.”

The other girl just shook her head.

“I, for a fact, know that you choreographed most of your songs when you were still solo. Your boyfriend told me all about how you helped your background dancers when they were having trouble with some of the moves.”

Ahri looked at her friend with a confused expression, before a red blush erupted on her face and she started rigorously shaking her head.

“Bokkie, he’s not… we’re not together.”

It was Kai’sa turn to be confused, tilting her head and crossing her arms as she stepped closer to the fox-like singer.

“But you two seemed so comfortable with each other when ‘Kali introduced him to us, and you’ve been spending time with him ever since! Even Eve said that you two were dating, how come you’re not? Don’t you have a crush on him?”

“Of course I do, he’s fantastic, but… I don’t know if I should even try. He’s only at the start of his career and he already made it big, I don’t want to hold him down.”

“You? Hold him down?!” The black-haired woman grabbed her shoulders, forcing Ahri to look her in the eyes. “Ahri, you are the most considerate person I know! I can’t imagine you trying to stop anyone from achieving their dreams, let alone someone you care about. You carried me and Akali to the top, and you support every one of our side projects, no matter how small or big they are. We wouldn’t nearly be here without your constant support and encouragement.”

Kai’sa hugged her friend when she noticed the tears gathering in her friend’s eyes.

“You care about us so much, Foxy. You deserve the world, and I’m sure Yasuo would love you back.”

“Thank you...”

The fox’s whispered words held so much vulnerability in them, Kai’sa couldn’t do anything but hold her tight until Ahri’s tears subsided. The Korean girl rubbed her red eyes as she stepped back, still sniffling but with a soft smile on her face. Kai’sa smiled back as she leaned down to fish Ahri’s phone from her bag.

“Ask him out as soon as possible, will you? You two already wasted so much time dancing around one another.”

Ahri took hold of her phone with a chuckle, opening her messages.

 **TheQueen** : Hey, wanna meet up tomorrow for lunch?

 **DJTornado** : Sure!

 **DJTornado** : Is there an occasion, or you just want to see me?

She could feel Kai’sa smile when she blushed at Yasuo’s flirting. It wasn’t like she was oblivious to the man’s affections before, but wanting to actually reciprocate put those words into a new light for her.

 **TheQueen** : It could be a special occasion.

 **TheQueen** : The start of something new, maybe.

 **DJTornado** : Are you asking me out on a date right now?

 **DJTornado** : Because I’m saying yes. :)

 **TheQueen** : Glad to hear it. ^-^

 **DJTornado** : Good night then, Gumi. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. <3

“So, you’re going on a date with him?”

Ahri looked up at her friend, knowing that her face was red as a tomato.

“Yeah, I’ll meet him tomorrow for lunch.

Kai’sa nodded and pressed a button on her phone. The sounds of a hands-free call filled the room before the voice of their favourite rapper greeted their ears.

“ _Hey Bokkie, what’s up?”_

Kai’sa grinned and gestured at Ahri, sitting down and leaning her back on the wall.

“Hey ‘Kali, is Eve there?”

_“Right here darlings.”_

She turned on the camera as Ahri sat down next to her, so they could both see the other K/DA members sitting next to each other in the living room of the group’s house.

_“What you called us for?”_

Kai’sa grinned at Akali’s question.

“I won the bet. Pay up, our girl will have a boyfriend before The Baddest releases.”


End file.
